everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Hua Ju-Long
40px|right|link=:Category:Royals|Royal |image=file:Hua_Ju-Long_final.png |caption= |story=The Ballad of Hua Mulan |role=Hua Mulan |powerfulqualities=Brave, Understanding, Confident |age=16 |alignment= |roommate=Li Wukong (Formerly, until Ju transferred to Monster High) |heartsdesire="I simply wish to prove that no matter if you're a boy, girl, or anything in between, that you can still be a warrior in your own right." |magictouch="It isn't much, but I can speak to dragons of all kinds. It allows me to understand these majestic creatures more, which is very useful given I'm a skilled dragon rider myself." |romancestatus="At the moment, I'm trying so hard not to think about such trivial things as high school dating, but it is hard to resist myself around the beauty that is Natsuko Tsuki!" |cursesmoment="Due to my military upbringing, I find I'm much more refined and orderly than my classmates and it makes it ever so hard to fit in!" |favsubject=“Hero Training. It’s the one class a day where I can let myself go and enjoy a little spar with my classmates. It is my fate to save the land from foreign intruders after all.” |leastfavsubject=“Dragon Slaying. While the dragons here are far different than the one’s back home, but they are still strong protectors all the same, so why must they be slain.” |bffea="While Li Wukong and I go way back, I do enjoy meeting new people all the time!" }} With a self assured, yet kind and soft spoken nature, Ju-Long is always ready for anything life throws at him. Destined to be the next Mulan, he takes his role very seriously and is determined above all else to be worthy to take on his mother's role. He is Wallpacapaca's 6th character on the wiki! Biography Personality Being trained in a military household, it's no wonder that Ju is mature and obedient far beyond what a child his age should act like. He almost always listens to orders, unless they directly go against his moral code, and is always available to lend a helping hand to his friends and family. He tries not to use his physical strength as a cop out, and prefers to settle matters in more diplomatic ways. That said, his innate teenage angst does have a tendency to show itself at the worst of times. He can be needy and selfish like anyone else of his age and royal upbringing, and sorely unaware of the social queues around him that tell him he should stop that behavior. In fact, he is almost never aware of what's really happening in the social scenes around him, as he tends to be oblivious to such trivial things. Even if he does give a strong outer appearance, deep down Ju happens to be very broken. Having to grow up at a young age to protect his younger sister and infant brother from having to take his place, Ju grew up spending most of his time either studying or training. Truth be told, he only really had one friend growing up, Li Wukong, due to them becoming training partners at a young age. Not only this, but having to deal with the looming reminders in his life that he didn't quite feel like a girl left him always feeling like he had to mask up his emotions, a feeling that persists to this day. Appearance Ju happens to have a golden yellow skin tone, yet some with keen eyes have noted the green undertones it holds. Along with that, he has deep green eyes and long black hair that he typically styles up in a bun on the top of his head. Speaking of style, it's rare to see Ju out of his dragon riding attire. Not only is it convenient and comfortable, but the chest plate armour helpfully hides any kinds of the fact his chest isn't as flat as he would like it to be. In fact, most of his style tends to be rather androgynous, which plays nicely into his story. Fairy tale – The Ballad of Hua Mulan The Story from 's Point of View As far as he's concerned, playing through the events of his story is more of a formality than something that will change his life. His father is aging, and his younger brother too young to go to war, so he must take the spot and protect his homeland from invaders. Once the war is over, he settles back into a comfortable life and goes on to train his child to relive the tale again. It's a simple life. So he sides with the Royals. Well, he doesn't know much of the history of Rebels and Royals, but he knows he wants to live his story out right to the end, so that is why he is a Royal. The way he sees it, his story is one that needs to be told. History While the life that he can remember is rather boring, simply going to school and coming home to train, it's what happened when he was born that makes Ju a rather stand out character. The day he was born, his mother couldn't have been any happier. She was due to give birth to a baby girl who could keep her story alive. However, when the baby was stillborn. It wasn't breathing, it wasn't alive. She wept and wept, even running off with the baby to a nearby shrine to mourn for the loss. Babies weren't meant to be taken so soon. As she cried by the shrine, not sure what to do now, an ancient dragon appeared, and took the child into it's arms. He explained that if he infused some of his own blood with the baby, they might be able to save it, and they did. The baby breathed, it cried, it was alive. Now the tears were of joy. Yet, there was something the dragon neglected to tell the mother. As the child grew older, they would slowly take on more dragon like qualities, and even gain the ability to transform into one. She began to realize this when her child came running in, saying he could understand what his pet dragon was saying. Being born a girl, the pressure to take on the story of Mulan was an ever present pressure in the life of this child. Yet, the more and more they wore the armour and played pretend war, they more and more the child felt as though they were never meant to be in this body. Around the age of 12, Ju came out to his mother as transgender, and she said that she accepted him regardless. In fact, she admitted it might put a fun twist on their story, as everyone would be expecting he would secretly be a girl, but he was in fact a handsome young man just like everyone else. At some point during the break between his first and second years at Ever After High, Ju's began experiencing weird transformations, almost as if he were becoming more draconic himself. The transformations became more and more extreme, and by now almost his entire body is transformed. After speaking with the dragons at a shrine close to his home, he learned that one day he'd be able to switch between the two forms easily, but for now he's stuck in this transition period. Realizing there was nothing he could do, Ju packed up his things and left for an exchange to Monster High, where he's ready to learn all he can about the new monster world he's found himself an impromptu part of! Relationships Family Hua Mulan :One might think at first that if you were the child of one of the most famous female warriors in history, and you turned out to be a transgender boy, you might have a strained relationship with said female warrior mom. However, that could be further from the truth when it comes to Ju and his mother. The two share a close bond that doesn't seem like it will shatter any time soon, and Mulan is in fact very happy that her son is happy and confident in who he is. It's not every day you get to see such a close relationship, but Ju feels very lucky to have the family he has! Friends Li Wukong :While they were just sparring partners at first, as both are destined to become great warriors, Ju soon found himself becoming reliant on the outgoing nature of the young prince of monkeys. Whenever he had free time, which was rare, Ju would hop over to Li's home and the two would hang out and play games, and try to be normal kids. It may have been hard for the two of them to really feel normal, having such wild destinies as to be great warriors or immortal kings, but when it was just the two of them, they forgot all of that. :It was actually thanks to Li that Ju ever worked up the courage to come out to his mother. While Ju is very soft spoken and prefers to stay silent on personal matters, the outgoing and energetic young monkey prince did not like seeing his friend hide who he really was and said that if Ju wasn't going to tell his mom, he would. This was enough of a kick in the rear to get him finally accept every part of himself 100%. :So while they may seem like an unlikely duo, it's clear that they really do love each other's company. And hey, any friend that's willing to help you lie about your biological sex on boarding school transcripts so that you can be roommates has got to be a keeper, right? Natsuko Tsuki :Ever since he first laid eyes on her, Ju knew there was something captivating about Natsuko. He was one of the few boys in school not immediately drawn to her for her ethereal beauty, but rather he was drawn to her because he sensed a melancholic sadness that he didn't want to see grow. He knew a thing or two about sadness, he had to help. :It's actually due to Natsuko that Ju and Li became part of Polly's inner circle, not that either boy minded. It gave him a chance to spend more time with her, something he desperately wanted. Ju always tried his best to help Natsuko when she was feeling down, and soon they formed a close bond of their own. Electra Febe :Well, this is more of an acquaintanceship than a friendship. Being on many school teams together, and constantly fighting for the top spot in Hero Training, the daughter of Atalanta and the son of Mulan happen to have a lot in common! It doesn't help that when he was recounting many of their exploits together to his mother, she happened to tell him that she was roommates with Electra's mother back when they were in school! It seems these two were destined to be good friends since before either of their stories even started! Polly Pea :Simply speaking, Ju and Polly don't speak much on their own, but due to having the same friend group, they happen to get along quite well. It also helps that Ju is a Royal and has a rather pretty face to add to the fact they're friends! Nixie Broom :They are friends mainly due to the power of association. The two don't speak much when they are not hanging out in a larger group. Forrest Baker :They are friends mainly due to the power of association. The two don't speak much when they are not hanging out in a larger group. Romance Current Status :As much as he tries to deny it to himself, Ju is completely infatuated with Natsuko Tsuki, and not just because of her powers of beauty. He enjoys being around her, but has no way to articulate how he feels. Perhaps he needs a friend who's willing to push him a little to ask her out! Enemies Current Status :At the moment Ju doesn't have any enemies that he is aware of. There's always a possibility that the list may grow, but for now he's content being quiet and not causing any trouble. Pet Heiyan :Heiyan and Ju have been together since the day he was born! Not only is Heiyan a descendant of the dragon that saved Ju's life, but he's also a great friend and amazing partner. He can shift sizes to fit comfortably in the Ever After High dorm rooms, but he's most comfortable flying through the skies with Ju on his back playing Dragon Games! Gallery Ruan Ju-Long Final.png|Ju as he looks attending Monster High!|link=https://monsterhighlab.wikia.com/wiki/Ruan_Ju-Long Notes * Ju is wallpacapaca's eighth character on the Portal, and overall his sixth ever created! * The name for Ju's pet, Heiyan, translates to Black Eyes in english which if you ask me is a way cooler name for a dragon back off Nevermore * What is now Ju's signature look was once a concept design for a potential Dragon Games look for him! ** my original design was much less inspired trust me it was a hoodie and jeans I was not creative a year ago when I made him Category:Wallpacapaca Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:The Ballad of Hua Mulan Category:Males Category:Nonbinary